Parnassius
Parnassius (przez przyjaciół i znajomych nazywany Tiger lub Titi) — pegaz. Ponysona użytkownika Tiger beetle. Wędrowiec, mający swój dom w Cloudsdale, lecz przebywający tam sporadycznie. Basista, zoolog i terrarysta, syn Sabrine i Volarisa, jedynak. Geneza imienia Z początku kuc miał się nazywać Terrestrial (miało być to nawiązaniem do słowa terror). Imię jednak przestało się autorowi podobać. Myślał nad imieniem rzadkim i wyjątkowym. Na myśl po długich przemyśleniach wpadło mu do głowy słowo Parnassus, które skojarzyło mu się z imieniem bohatera filmu o tym samym tytule[2]. Kolejnym skojarzeniem było Parnassius ''- nazwa rodzajowa motyli, w naszym ojczystym języku nazywanych niepylakami (zwłaszcza miałem wtedy na myśli ''P.apollo). Motyle te nie mają fantastycznych kolorów, ale ta właśnie skromność jest w nich wspaniała, poza tym są niezwykle rzadkie. Twórca także nosi imię nieznane przez wielu[3] i ta rzadkość dała mu do myślenia, pozwoliła ustalić, że jego kuc będzie miał także wyjątkowe i rzadkie imię. Specjalnie dla podkreślenia specyficzności, imię w przeciwieństwie do wielu kucyków składa się z jednej części. O kucyku Parnassius jest pegazem, który jest zaciekawiony całym światem dookoła niego i wiele rzeczy go interesuje. Największą fascynację przejawia jeśli chodzi o faunę Equestrii. Zna się na zoologii i to ona jest jego pasją. Poza tym spotyka się także z przyjaciółmi. Wyróżniają go spiczaste, często postrzępione pióra w skrzydłach. Jest zakochany w Księżniczce Lunie, którą czasami obserwuje gdy podnosi księżyc. Woli zdecydowanie bardziej latać podczas chłodnej nocy i za dnia rzadko się go widuje. Wyjątkiem są spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Posiada domek w Cloudsdale, gdzie znajduję się jego hodowla. Jest raczej wędrownym typem, więc bezkręgowce (nie wymagające dużo opieki) to idealne zwierzęta dla niego. Nykteusa zaś zabiera ze sobą w każdą podróż. Wygląd Parnassius to średniej postury pegaz o niebieskim umaszczeniu. Jego cechą charakterystyczną są spiczaste, postrzępione pióra w skrzydłach. Jego wielokolorowa grzywa jest uformowana w irokezopodobną, rozczochraną strukturę ewentualnie w rozczochrane cuś z grzywką[4]. Ogon często wydaje się farbowany, gdyż układ kolorów (a przy okazji ułożenie) się na nim zmienia. Oczy są intensywnie niebieskie. Znaczek Ma skomplikowane znaczenie. Błękit (będący ulubionym kolorem kuca) zamiast jasnych barw słońca oznacza sympatię jaką pegaz darzy noc. Słońce jest także symbolem życia, które sprowadza. Pokazuje też zaciekawienie tego kucyka co do wszelkiego życia w Equestrii, głównie jej fauny. Znaczek jest dosyć nietypowy przez tą skomplikowaną symbolikę, którego nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Zdobył go on podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. Goniąc za ważką znalazł on polanę pełną zwierząt. Zaczęły go one fascynować. Starał się je poznawać i opisywać w swoim notatniku. Niektóre z nich chwytał do pojemników i znosił do domu po czym wypuszczał. Kilka z nich zatrzymał i zapewniał im warunki zbliżone do naturalnych. Była to jego pierwsza hodowla. Po kilku tygodniach obserwacji i opisywania, na jego boku pojawił się wyczekiwany symbol przeznaczenia - błękitne słońce. Tak właśnie zdobył swój znaczek. Historia Parnassius urodził się w zwykłej niczym nie wyróżniającej się dzielnicy Ponyville. Od dzieciństwa interesowały go zwierzęta, zwłaszcza bezkręgowce, które lubił chwytać, obserwować przez pewnie czas w pojemniku a następnie wypuszczać. Był raczej odludkiem, którego zainteresowania nie były czymś co zachęcało do przyjaźni z nim i poznania go lepiej. Przez kucykową podstawówkę przeszedł z dobrymi ocenami, w gimnazjum sytuacja się pogorszyła i doszły zagrożenia. Aktualnie dalej jest on na etapie gimnazjum i ma niewielu przyjaciół. Charakter i osobowość Kucyk ma trudny charakter. Jest skryty i niezbyt otwarty na nowe znajomości. Każda szykana z niego może usadzić kogoś na jego liście wrogów. 'Lenistwo' Pegaz bywa strasznym leniem. Często woli, by ktoś wykonał daną pracę za niego, niż ruszyć się do czynności samemu. 'Sarkazm i riposty' Kuc najczęściej zbywa wszystkich dookoła sarkazmem. Ponad połowa wypowiedzi to sarkastyczne docinki na naiwne pytania młodszych kuców. Często udaje mu się wymyślić ciętą ripostę, czym jednak może zniechęcić rozmówcę do dalszej rozmowy. 'Przygnębienie' Często jest on przygnębiony i ogólnie zdołowany. Zwykle ma do tego powód, ale czasami wszystko dookoła zaczyna go smucić i denerwować oraz powodować coraz to mocniejszy smutek. 'Rozrywkowość' Potrafi się cieszyć z błahostek np. śmiesznych tekstów, jego wymysłów na temat danej rzeczy lub sytuacji oraz drobnych pomyłek. Najczęściej stara się rozśmieszyć przyjaciół. Jego śmiech niemalże zawsze jest szczery. 'Oddanie dla przyjaciół' Mimo, iż wiele rzeczy go przeraża, to dla obrony przyjaciół potrafi się im przeciwstawić. Jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i zawsze stara się im pomóc w problemach. Nienawidzi jednak gdy pomiędzy osobami które lubi, są jakieś spory. 'Bezsensowne chaotyczne wymysły i wygłupy' Parnassius ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię i jego wyjścia z sytuacji najczęściej niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Na każdy temat ma swoją wymyśloną teorię, którą czerpie z wyobraźni. Lubi się wygłupiać i gadać bez sensu. 'Paranoiczne wymysły' Bardzo często, gdy napotyka w swoim życiu jakieś przeszkody, ogier zakłada najgorszy i często niedorzeczny dla innych scenariusz danej, kłopotliwej sytuacji. 'Łakomstwo' Ogier lubi jeść i jest łasy na wszelkie jedzenie,w szczególności słodkie pokarmy.Nie może sobie odmówić słodyczy.Zdecydowanie jest to jedna z jego większych słabości.Prawdopodobnie przed poważną nadwagą chroni go metabolizm i wędrowny tryb życia. 'Dyswszystko' i inne Ogier najpewniej [5]cierpi na dysleksję i dysgrafię (co można zauważyć gdy tylko otworzy się jakiekolwiek moje notatki na papierze) oraz prawdopodobnie jest psychopatą.[6] Umiejętności *'Siła fizyczna' Kucyk jest dość silny jak na średni rozmiar. Wygrał raz z całą klasą w siłowaniu na kopyto. Siła odnosi się także do skrzydeł, pozwala na dość szybki lot, a nawet na niszczenie przedmiotów z lotu nurkowego. *'Latanie' Jest średnim lotnikiem. Lądowanie nie zawsze mu wychodzi, jego mocną stroną jest start i sam lot. Jest dosyć zwrotny i całkiem szybki. *'Terrarystyka' Kuc zna się na tym bardzo dobrze. Hoduje głównie bezkręgowce. Jako, że często podróżuje bezkręgowce są idealnymi zwierzętami, gdyż nie potrzebują tak wiele opieki. Parnassius w razie czego prosi znajomych o proste zabiegi typu spryskanie wodą terrarium, nakarmienie czy posprzątanie, gdy sam nie może być na miejscu. Hodowla powiększa się cały czas, stanowią ją głównie pająki (sporo ptaszników), ale też i owady. Parnassius czasami łapie je w krainach wykraczających poza granice Equestrii, dzięki czemu jego hodowlana kolekcja zawiera wiele rzadkich (lecz nie chronionych) gatunków. *'cygańskie moce Zdolności paranormalne '[7] często można odczuć,że kuc przewiduje przyszłość i jest w stanie przeczuć nadchodzące wydarzenia [8].Inną zdolnością jest czytanie w myślach i tzw. siedzenie w głowie (zwłaszcza w przypadku Stride'a) dzięki czemu potrafi dosłownie chwilę przed danym kucykiem powiedzieć zanim tenże zdążył się tym podzielić ze światem i grzebie mu w myślach :D. Dzięki tym zdolnościom zyskał przezwiska Jasnowidz i Medium pieprzone. Relacje z innymi kucykami (rozbudowywane) Amelia- szarą pegazicę poznał w podstawówce i szybko się zakumplowali. W klasie Parnassiusa niezbyt go lubiano, jednak znalazł w Amelii pokrewną duszę. Po skończeniu primbazjum szkoły dalej się spotykają najczęściej w ustronnych miejscach jak lasy czy parki, gdzie mogą w spokoju pogadać i pośmiać się. Spotkania niestety są jednak rzadkie. Ceni ją za charakter i poczucie humoru oraz jej własne spojrzenie na świat. Agnessa- Parnassius poznał ją i jej męża podczas obserwacji wznoszenia księżyca. Pegazica równie jak on była zaciekawiona postacią Pani Nocy. Mimo iż Agnessa jest znacznie starsza, dobrze się rozumie z młodym ogierem. Spotykają się czasem podczas wizyt pegaza w Canterlocie. Widują się zawsze na zjazdach fanów Księżniczki Luny oraz ceremoniach związanych z monarchią. Kuc jest także pełen podziwu dla talentu jasnoniebieskiej pisarki, zarówno pisarskiego jak i w dziedzinie ilustracji. Z chęcią czyta,ogląda i ocenia on wybitne prace Agnessy. thumb|Wraz z księżniczką Luną oraz przyjaciółmiAriadna [9] - Parnassius pewnego dnia odwiedził bar "Loża". Ariadna była akurat w tym dniu w bardzo złych humorze. W końcu doszło do tego, że wkurzyła się na jednego z klientów, który ciągle marudził. Parnassius z ciekawością, obserwował całe zdarzenie. Ariadna przechodząc koło ogiera, spostrzegła go i zapytała co podać. Parnassius, zauważając jaka Aria jest zdenerwowana od razu zażartował, że może kupić jej na bazarku kosę i "pozbyć" się wrednych klientów. Zaciekawiona Ariadna zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Ogier nie był, aż tak otwarty jak Ariadna, jednak i tak wiele się o nim dowiedziała. Tak oto zaczęła się ich znajomość. Czasami przerażał Ariadnę, w dość humorystyczny sposób, mówiąc, że jest jasnowidzem. Parnassius często odwiedza "Lożę" i od czasu do czasu widuje się nie tylko z Ariadną ale z innymi jej przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru i czasami Ariadna zaprasza go do siebie i gadają we trójkę (Oczywiście, jak mieszkała z Ariadną jeszcze Marcepan). Od kiedy Aria została dziewczyną Jake, bywa on o nią czasami ;-; zazdrosny, gdy Parnassius jest u niej. Pegaz jest jednym z kucyków, które rozbawiają ją do łez i za to go najbardziej lubi i szanuje. Oboje są wielkimi ;-;fanami Księżniczki Luny, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Do tego Parnassius często stwierdza, że siedzi w głowie Ariadny (wą ;-;). Darkshall-''' jest kolejnym znajomym z podstawówki. Ich przyjaźń rozwinęła się dopiero później. Ulubionym miejscem spotkań jest kafejka ponynetowa, gdzie jednorożec prezentuje pegazowi swoje nowe projekty, teorie itp. Często przyprowadza on swojego asystenta - Blondiego na spotkania. Tiger ceni sobie szeroką i niesamowicie rozwiniętą wyobraźnię jednorożca,która jednak czasami go przeraża. '''Dominika- poznali się podczas lotu. Parnassius wyjątkowo postanowił polatać w dzień bo nuda ;-;. Pościgali się przez chwilę, pogadali i znajomość została zawarta. Ogier zaczął podziwiać dziwne rysunki (w jego odbiorze niezwykłe) białej pegazicy[18]. Wciąż spotykają się podczas lotów i chętnie dyskutują na różne tematy. Podobnie jak ona, niezbyt lubi placówki edukacji.[19] Ene '- właściwie on sam nie pamięta dat skleroza poniaczowa ;-; jak poznał ''królową chińskich tasaków. Dobrze się z nią dogaduje i często razem się śmieją z pojedynczych słów[10] czy wymyślonych scenek[11]. Spotyka się z nią co jakiś czas. Dzięki niej dowiedział ile trapów się szwęda po Ponyville. '''Magdolna- nieważne jaki temat jest, ta dwójka zawsze obraca go w żart. Starają się rozśmieszyć siebie nawzajem jak i wszystkich dookoła. Chociaż żółty jednorożec tytułuje się mistrzynią sucharów, to jej żarty śmieszą wielu[15]. Początek tej znajomości miał miejsce podczas spaceru Mag z jej podopiecznym Speed Carem. Parnassius w poszukiwaniu nowego okazu do kolekcji zwrócił uwagę na chrząszcza wędrującego po nodze klaczy. Magdolna była zdziwiona tym, że pegaz łapie owada do pojemnika zamiast go rozdeptać odrzucić kill it with fire wypuścić. Ogier wytłumaczył ,że to kiepski podryw jest terrarystą. Magdolna zażartowała czy skoro jest terrorystą to powinna mu teraz oddać wszystkie cenne przedmioty. Roześmiali się oboje. Drugie ich spotkanie miało miejsce na obozie gdzie mieli kontrolować obóz wroga.Najczęściej spotykają się przypadkowo w czasie spacerów po Ponyville. Marcepan - animatorkę z Los Pegasus, poznał w czasie jednej ze swoich podróży.Jako ,że ogier ma 4 lewe kopyta wpadł na Marcepan podczas zakupów.Zawartością torby Marcepan były batony z marcepanu z dodatkowym marcepanem przybory plastyczne i kilo marchewek. Ogier stwierdził ,że lubi marchewki klacz musi być artystką.Zadziwiony jej kunsztem postanowił ją poznać bliżej.Spotkali się na kawie w pewnej kafejce,koniec końców dowiedzieli się,że oboje odwiedzają Lożę i mają wspólnych znajomych Sama klacz okazała się kucykiem z dużą wyrozumiałością, cierpliwością i świetnym poczuciem humoru. Parnassius uwielbia podziwiać jej prace i z chęcią je chwali co jest zasłużone. Zdarzyło mu się kilka razy zatańczyć z klaczą(i nawet nie podeptać biedaczce kopyt ;-;! )[16]. 'Stride Spark '- poznał go dosyć dawno. Stride przyglądał się gwiazdom, zafascynowany nimi. Nagle niemalże prosto na niego wpadł Parnassius goniący za błękitną, luminescencyjną ćmą. Początkowo Stride był wściekły, bo niebieski pegaz prawie zniszczył jego rurkę do paczania teleskop a oponent, że obserwatorium Sparka zniweczyło jego próby schwytania cennego okazu do Muzeum Equestriańskiego. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, uspokoili się, przedstawili i zaczęli rozmawiać. Rozmowa trwała całą noc i kucyki się lepiej poznały. Parnassiusa można uznać za głos rozsądku Stride'a. Jak twierdzi sam jednorożec, błękitny ogier czyta mu w myślach[12]. Często droczą się o szczegóły i ich rozmowa przypomina przechwałki przemielone ripostami i wbijaniem sobie nawzajem. Są jednak w stanie porozmawiać normalnie[13] o życiu czy problemach i często się sobie z nich zwierzają[14]. Żaden nie wyjawi sekretów tego drugiego. Rodzina Rodzice Parnassius jest jedynakiem, nie posiada żadnego rodzeństwa. Jego matką jest pegazica Sabrine pracująca jako laborantka w szpitalu. Jej znaczkiem jest czerwony krzyż na tle różowego serca. Krzyż symbolizuje miejsce pracy, czyli szpital a serce - miłość do rodziny. Ojcem pegaza jest Volaris - pegaz pracujący w kopalni jako górnik (jego znaczkiem jest złotobrązowy kilof). Dawno temu został ranny w skrzydło i dlatego ledwo lata. Ze względu na wiele kontuzji jakich nabawił się w swojej pracy, odczuwa ciągły ból w całym ciele. Mimo tego jest wytrzymały i znosi ból oraz wykonuje codzienne obowiązki w pracy jak i w domu. Holy Bullet Poza bliższą rodziną Parnassius posiada także kuzyna - Holy Bullet'a. Młodszy pegaz często odwiedza starszego kuzyna i zawsze chcę się z nim bawić. Dla Tigera bywa to męczące gdyż młodemu nie kończy się energia i zadaje wiele pytań. Mimo wszystko jednak dobrze się dogadują i cieszą swoim towarzystwem. Nykteus Nykteus to młody jaguar (Panthera onca) należący do Parnassiusa. Pegaz kocha go nad życie. Młody kot jest lojalny wobec pana i mimo że jest mały, będzie go bronił wszelkimi środkami. Kuc często zabiera Nykteusa na spacer po parkach i lasach, gdyż ten uwielbia skakać po drzewach, oraz polować na małe zwierzątka np. motyle, żaby, żółwie, króliki.thumb|Młody Nykteus Po kilkunastu miesiącach opieki Ssius wreszcie stwierdził,że Nykteus usamodzielnił się na tyle,że może wrócić do dżungli.Pożegnanie było trudne jednak pegaz wiedział,że na tyle inteligentne ,dzikie zwierzę lepiej będzie się czuć na swobodzie.Czasem odwiedza tamtą puszczę ale Nykteusa zapewne już nie zobaczy. Zwierzęta Parnassius hoduje wiele zwierząt. Głównie są to bezkręgowce. 'Pajęczaki '- w tej grupie hodowlanej znajduje się sporo ptaszników złapanych przez pegaza w Equestriańskich dżunglach. Są to zwierzęta ,które nie jedzą bardzo często, dlatego są dobrymi zwierzakami dla ogiera. Są karmione owadami i małymi kręgowcami. Aktualnie w jego posiadaniu jest 6 gatunków:[20] -''Pelinobius muticus'' -''Hysterocrates gigas'' -''Lasiodora parahybana'' -''Tapinauchenius gigas'' -''Psalmopoeus cambridgei'' ''-Pterinochilus murinus'' 'Owady '- grupa ta jest szeroko reprezentowana w Equestrii, przez co u Parnassiusa znajduje się ich sporo. Są to m.in:[21] Sieciarki -''Myrmeleon formicarius'' Prostoskrzydłe -''Tettigonia viridissima'' -''Gryllus campestris'' Błonkówki -''Myrmica sp.'' -''Apis mellifera'' -''Vespa mandarinia'' Chrząszcze -''Zophobas morio'' -''Tenebrio molitor'' -''Dytiscus marginalis'' -''Cicindela campestris'' Pluskwiaki różnoskrzydłe -''Rhinocoris iracundus'' -''Platymeris rhadamanthus'' Gitara basowa Jest skrywana w głębi domu Parnassiusa. Często na niej gra gdy mu się nudzi, rzadziej śpiewa. Próbuje grać na innych instrumentach szarpanych z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem.thumb Ciekawostki - Uwielbia sok z grejpfrutów i jogurt jagodowy. - Ma własną odmienną od wszystkich definicję przyjaźni. - Bierze lekcje Canterlocku (Royal Canterlot Voice). - Potrafi wywołać dookoła siebie świetlistą poświatę wykorzystując substancje equestriańskich świetlików. - Jeśli kogoś nienawidzi, często obmyśla scenariusze jak mogłaby zginąć ta osoba. - Do obrony przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem wykorzystuje wszelkie naturalne trucizny i jady, zna się na tym bardzo dobrze. - Mimo, iż je hoduje, niezbyt lubi karaczany i brzydzi się ich. - W młodości został zaatakowany przez wilka, dlatego odczuwa strach do wszelkich psowatych. - Dotychczas miał jedną dziewczynę. Uwagi #↑ nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed napisaniem tego xd #↑ nie oglądałem ale co tam xd. #↑ ile ja razy słyszałem nie znam? ._. #↑ ah,ta zmienność ułożenia grzywy #↑ trzeba iść na te badania ;-; #↑ nie ,nie morduję moich sąsiadów...jeszcze :3 #↑ nie są całkiem wymyślone z tego co słyszę od znajomych ;-; #↑ zapytajcie kogoś kto mnie trochę lepiej zna :x #↑ skopiowane za świętym pozwoleniem Rani #↑ TRAP! XD #↑ Ene włącza komputer a tu pół Ponyville nie ma prądu #↑ Nie,nie wyjdę z twojej głowy ;3; #↑ taaaa,normalnie...xd #↑ Halo,tu poradnia psychologiczna... #↑ Tylko nie kuca,którego dotyczą xd #↑ Na klawiaturze ,a gdzie? ._. #↑ o3o #↑ świetni artyści,świetni artyści everywhere #↑ np. UFO,rysunki,whatever #↑ wszystkie 6 gatunków(po jednym przedstawicielu każdego)są zwierzętami prawdziwymi.Są jeszcze młode ,zbyt małe by karmić je kręgowcami #↑ część owadów jest fikcyjna i nie mam ich w hodowli Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki